


Losing track of time

by Jewelsy



Series: It could be heaven [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Cannon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelsy/pseuds/Jewelsy
Summary: This will be a series of what happens behind the scenes of episode 7.This is what happens after Sam and Grizz pick carrots in the garden.It’s fluffy and angsty, but in the next installment there will be smut!





	Losing track of time

**Author's Note:**

> “Losing track of time”
> 
> I am smitten with these characters. I am in the middle of writing all the behind the scenes of the seventh episode. It will get mature, but I will be sure to mark the series accordingly. 
> 
> I’m really into describing the moments between them. I really hope you like it. Please let me know if you do.

After they finished pulling a few more carrots 

Sam remarked “I guess we really did lose track of time. The sun is setting”

“Fuck, I’m sorry Sam we’re kinda missing the whole Thanksgiving dinner.” 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind, but it is getting cold”

“Yeah, um my old house is just around the corner from here, I could make a fire and roast these carrots?” The lilt in Grizz’s voice was hopeful and lost on Sam. Fortunately his eyes conveyed the same endearing optimism. 

Sam smiled and nodded coolly but inside his stomach was doing backflips. He kept thinking that this couldn’t be what it felt like. Grizz was just really kind and polite and completely innocently, accidentally flirting with him. 

When they got inside Sam washed the carrots while Grizz went straight to work prepping the fire. Once it started crackling Grizz thought about how much he liked the sound of fire and once again his thoughts were filled with Sam, his world, if he could become part of it. 

So far talking with Sam felt good, if not easy. Once the fire had started Grizz made his way over to Sam in the kitchen. The carrots were cleaned. Sam had found the cutting board and knives and waited for Grizz. “So, how are we going to roast these carrots?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, have you never roasted veggies before?” Grizz asked back.  
“Nah I’m not much of a cook” Sam confessed.

“My mom was really into healthy food…’A growing boy has to fuel his body with the right kind of food’ she used to say shit like that all the time.” 

Thinking of his mom made him sad for a moment. Sam saw that pang of sadness in him and immediately wanted to take it away. “So that’s why you’re so big and strong…the right fuel huh?” 

Grizz cracked a smile and looked up at Sam. There was a twinkle in Sam’s eye. It was an obvious flirt. Grizz felt the butterflies from that compliment spread from his stomach to his face. He knew his cheeks flushed. He could feel the warmth of his face. He was flattered and embarrassed and he wanted to hide. Grizz bit his lip, his eyes reached for the floor. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He let his hair fall over his face to cover the blush of his cheeks. He didn’t know what to say so he said nothing.

Sam damn near lost his shit looking at Grizz. He had to know how cute he was, didn’t he? Well if he didn’t know before…Sam let out a small giggle at the slight of how embarrassed Grizz was to be flirted with. The next words that came out of Sam’s mouth felt like a life preserver… “so the carrots…”

A very relieved Grizz just kind of jumped into action. “First we are going to need to pre heat the oven and we are going to need a cookie sheet.”

“What temp?” Sam asked as he went to over to the oven.

“350 ought to do the trick.”

Sam set the oven temp while Grizz riffled through two cabinets until he finally found the cookie sheet. 

“Now we chop and season.” Grizz made quick work of the carrots and grabbed some cinnamon, sugar and a pinch of salt, a table spoon of olive oil and tossed it all together on the tray. He crumbled some fresh rosemary over the tray, made a flourishing gesture with his hands upon finishing and exclaimed “Voila!”

Sam had been watching Grizz’s hands the whole time. It was like watching a magic show. “Wow, cinnamon, sugar and salt?” He asked incredulously.

“Just you wait and see.” In the oven went the tray. “Now comes the hardest part.” Sam made a face like he didn’t understand. “the waiting” Grizz added while cocking his head and trying to illicit a laugh.

“Oh” said Sam with a chuckle. Sam was put at ease by how Cheezy Grizz was. It was disarming and quite charming. 

Grizz timidly pointed to the living room and said  
“Do you want to sit by the fire and warm up till they’re ready”

Sam nodded and followed Grizz. There were pillows and throw blankets on the floor waiting for them. Sam wasn’t sure if they were there before or if Grizz had set it up when he started the fire. Either way it seemed really romantic. 

Grizz kicked off his boots and sat cross legged in front of the fire. Sam mirrored his actions taking off his shoes first. Grizz took a throw and flipped it behind his back like a cape, then tossed a blanket over to Sam so he could do the same. 

They sat in silence for a while staring into the fire. Grizz uncrossed his legs and knelt over to grab the poker and stoke it a bit. He settled back down next to Sam held his knees and rested his chin on them, still staring into the fire. 

Grizz tilted his head to the side to sneak a glance at Sam. Sam was staring into the fire but his spidey sense told him that he was being watched. Sam wanted to smile but kept a poker face on. “Doesn’t it kind of feel like we are on a deserted island?” Sam pondered out loud. 

“Yeah except we have most of the creature comforts of home with out it feeling like home at all.” Grizz retorted. He had shifted so that he could face Sam. “Have you thought about what Gordy and Bean were going to tell everyone today?” 

“Yeah, Bean told me how freaked out she was when Gordy showed her through the telescope that there weren’t any satellites visible in the sky.” Said Sam

“When we saw that eclipse, I knew we weren’t expecting one for a while but when Gordy found that almanac prediction for the next one in 2024…we postulated time travel theories for like a week…”

Sam jumped in excitedly “I know I still can’t wrap my head around it… So…everyone’s got a theory… What’s yours Grizz?” Sam eagerly awaited the cleaver well read boy’s answer. Eyes wide and ready to read his cute lips.

“I don’t think I told too many people this, I know I told Allie, and the Guard saw it too… Right before we left on the buses there was graffiti written on the outside on the church in Hebrew. The next morning it was gone. It said…I’ll sign it for you…‘Mene Mene TeKeL UPHARsin’” It took Grizz a while to sign all those letters, but the smile on Sam’s face was priceless. Grizz could tell that his efforts in trying to learn ASL were worth it.

“It’s from the book of Daniel, Old school Testament. It’s a story about this writing on a wall that no one can read, so the king offers a prize to this wise man, David. He refuses the prize but offers to translate the words anyway. I remember in the story David had to like use a cypher key to make sense of it, because the words are nouns and verbs simultaneously or something. Anyway it means… God has numbered the days of your kingdom and brought it to an end; you have been weighed, and found wanting, your kingdom is divided and given to the Medes and Persians. The king rewards David with a gold and a high rank or something and the very same night the King gets killed and this guy Darius the Mede takes over the kingdom with the Persians.” 

Sam eyes are glazed over, his eyes hyper-focused on reading Grizz’s lips, lost in the story Grizz was telling. “Exactly how smart are you?” Sam quips. Grizz blushed a little and shrugged off the compliment “I just read a lot and my parents were pretty of religious, so I had to go to a lot of Sunday school... Anyway, the writing on the wall got me thinking about how maybe this is a punishment from God somehow… Maybe not like us specifically, but our society is so far from what it should be, that God ripped it apart, like literally, and our parents and everything else exists somewhere else with out us, but I don’t know maybe we are just in hell. That’s as good a theory as any I’ve heard.”

Slightly embarrassed by how long he had gone on for he wanted to hear what Sam thought. “What about you, what do you think this is?” 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows together and wondered how he was going to follow that. Should he tell Grizz about the documents he found in his Father’s office? Grizz wasn’t Campbell and he knew he wouldn’t hold something his father did against him. He decided that he would just say what he really thought. “At first I thought maybe this was some kind of hell. I told you I hated High School at Prom  
remember?” 

That made Grizz cringe a little because he just knew this was going to be about how hard it was to be out in a town like Old Ham. “Yeah” Grizz said. 

“It sucks to be the only out gay kid in a town this small” He knew what he said. He paused and looked at Grizz. In his eyes Sam saw pangs of guilt and shame, maybe it was because Grizz’s parents were so religious, maybe he wasn’t ready but it was then that Sam knew, he wasn’t the only gay kid in this small town. Grizz didn’t say anything. He wanted to but he still kind of felt like he couldn’t. 

Sam hadn’t meant to shame him and he needed to let Grizz know it wasn’t all bad because of his orientation. Sam reached out and punched Grizz in the shoulder and said “…not to mention have you met my brother?” Sam said sarcastically. “Being picked on at school wasn’t really my number one pet peeve! There were only a few things that kept me holding on. I couldn’t wait to get the hell out of here and go to a college big enough to have an LGBTQ anything!”

Sam smiled and laughed and so did Grizz. He related to that more than he could say.  
Grizz nodded his head understandingly and sighed. 

Sam continued “so being stuck here was kind of like Hell for me, that is until Prom and Becca…”

Grizz raised his eyebrows but not in regards to what Sam was saying, the sound of a chirping alarm alerted Grizz to the doneness of the carrots. Oblivious to the sound Sam startled when Grizz abruptly got up. He looked down at sight of Sam sitting by warm glow of the fire “The carrots are ready. Wait here, I’ll be right back!”

Grizz took the carrots out of the oven, they looked good. He was relieved that he hadn’t burned them. He grabbed one right off the hot tray and carefully popped it in his mouth to check how they came out. Pretty good if I do say so myself. He shook the contents of the tray onto a platter. Dropped the hot tray in the sink and walked over to the fridge and peered inside. He was hoping he would find a beer or two at the back of the fridge where his Dad hid them. “YES!” He exclaimed though Sam couldn’t hear it. 

Triumphantly he returned with a platter of carrots and two beers to the sweet ginger boy sitting by the slowly dying fire. 

“Now what were you saying something about Becca?” Grizz asked

Sam shook his head “not important,” It wasn’t his to share so he couldn’t “but I’m starting to think maybe this is some kind of dystopian nightmare where we get glimpses of the kind of awesome lives we could have but can’t.”

“I don’t know, on the other hand...” said Grizz popping a carrot into his mouth. Awkwardly chewing because it was still hot. He made a waving gesture at his mouth to indicate that the carrots were still a bit hot. Grizz smirked, picked up another carrot, blew on it gently, while looking Sam in the eyes, offered it to him by raising his eyebrows and bringing it closer to Sam’s lips. Sam tilted his head at the boldness of the intimacy of Grizz’s gesture and receptively opened his mouth. As Grizz put the carrot to Sam’s lips he said “or it could be heaven?”

**Author's Note:**

> ****************  
> There will be more to come. Please comment if you liked it, this is my first fan fic in like a decade! I’m just really inspired by their love story.
> 
> Thanks and Kudos to every other author out there who is posting Sam and Grizz fluff!


End file.
